In recent year, people have used personal computers, such as desktop computers and laptops, for dealing with routine matters. With the development of communication technology, regional electronic commerce has been evolved into international electronic commerce so that the conventional personal computers are unable to satisfy the requirements in the market. Therefore, different kinds of servers, such as 2U server, rack server and blade server, are provided to satisfy the requirements of international electronic commerce.
Generally, the server can be provided with a removable power supply for the convenience of maintaining, upgrading and transporting the server. However, when a user is maintaining, upgrading or transporting the server with the power supply turning on, an electric shock easily occurs to injury the user.